ABUSO
by Placeres culpables
Summary: -Hayato…- Escuchó al chico gemir, decir su nombre roncamente para después sentir como le llenaba. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido, su violador se levantaba, acomodaba sus pantalones y se marchaba, dejándolo ahí en el piso, después de todo, ya había terminado con él.
1. Chapter 1

_-Hayato…-_

Escuchó al chico gemir, decir su nombre roncamente para después sentir como le llenaba.

Como si nada hubiese ocurrido, su violador se levantaba, acomodaba sus pantalones y se marchaba, dejándolo ahí en el piso, después de todo, ya había terminado con él.

8059 & 1859

Espero este trabajo sea de su agrado

La temática y conexto de este fic sera algo frío y cruel en diversos aspectos, pero solo será la primer parte.

Conforme avance la historia se irán introduciendo nuevos personajes (ya sea en recuerdos o como parte de la trama en su tiempo actual)

GÉNERO: Universo Alterno, Drama, Tragedia, Violencia & Romance

* * *

 **.**

 **ABUSO**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 1: Comienzo**

 **.**

Nuevamente aquel moreno de ojos miel le guiaba hasta los vestidores de la Facultad.

Asustado y resignado el joven de preparatoria aceptaba lo que estaba por suceder, aquello comenzaba a hacerse costumbre…

Una o dos veces a la semana aquel deportista iba a buscarle, lo llevaba a los vestidores, le desnudaba y satisfacía sus deseos carnales. Comenzaba a cansarse de ello, de la manera tan brusca en que le penetraba, la violencia con la que lo besaba y la desconsideración, siempre era lo mismo, el gritaba, lloraba, le pateaba para que al menos bajara el ritmo, pero esto nunca sucedía, siempre terminaba con un insoportable dolor en su retaguardia y marcas en su cadera.

 _Era su muñeca personal_

Otra vez se encontraba recostado sobre las frías baldosas del lugar, temblaba de frio y miedo, sentía a aquel chico posicionarse arriba de él, listo para entrar sin preparación previa.

El menor, tomaba su camisa del suelo y se disponía a morderla a callar sus gritos una vez el vaivén diera comienzo…

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo es que había caído tan bajo?

Todo comenzó poco después de haber sido transferido a ese colegio en Japón, no hizo amistad con nadie, tampoco es como si se esforzara en ello, no le importaba, las personas le parecían estorbosas, estúpidas, siempre estaba solo. Y ese fue el motivo, el nunca estar acompañado, el quedarse hasta tarde en la biblioteca, el ser diferente y atractivo al resto.

Una noche, cuando se disponía a ir a su casa, aquel moreno lo interceptó, le violó, abusó de él. El albino estaba destrozado, desecho, quería hacerle pagar, vengarse, pero, aquel deportista de ojos miel no eran tan idiota ni benévolo como aparentaba.

Esa noche lo grabó, todo, sus gritos, su llanto, la manera en que le pedía que se detuviera. Le amenazó con mostrar aquel video, con subirlo a la red si él decía algo.

¿Qué pensaría su padre? ese gran empresario italiano, ese hombre multimillonario que se ganaba el respeto y devoción de todo, que diría al ver aquel video de su único hijo varón gritando, llorando como una niñita mientras era violado por no haber podido defenderse. De por sí, sentía como su padre lo odiaba, lo culpaba de la muerte de su madre cuando lo tubo ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle si veía tal cosa?

Le tenía más miedo a su progenitor, que al moreno de ojos miel sobre de él.

 _Si… así fue como comenzó todo._

Sentía aquel par de manos sostenerle con fuerza la cadera, tratando de evitar que el menor callera por la violencia de sus movimientos, obligándole a continuar con el pecho sobre el piso y el trasero levantado.

El chico sometido solo mordía su camisa con más fuerza, esperando que su agresor se corriera en su interior de una vez, que le llenara lo antes posible y así terminar con la sesión de aquella tarde, poder darse una ducha, cambiarse y volver a su casa.

De esta manera, una vez solo entre aquellas cuatro paredes… derrumbarse, llorar en el piso de su apartamento mientras se lamentaba por ser tan débil

-Hayato…-

Escuchó al chico gemir, decir su nombre roncamente para después sentir como le llenaba.

Como si nada hubiese ocurrido, su violador se levantaba, acomodaba sus pantalones y se marchaba, dejándolo ahí en el piso, después de todo, ya había terminado con él.

* * *

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS SI LEYERON ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

 **.**

Esta algo cortito, pero es que es solamente para plantear el contexto de la trama

En el siguiente se planea narrar los motivos de yamamoto para llevarlo a cometer tales acciones, no es tan malo, sin más me despido

 **Bye bye, besos y abrazos**

 _PD: cualquier comentario duda, o recomendación es bienvenida._


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _Gracias por leer & esperar_

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **MOTIVOS Y CULPAS**

 **.**

Apenas terminó en el interior del menor salió de él, soltó aquel frágil cuerpo dejándolo caer sobre las frías y pulcras baldosas del baño, se levantó, acomodó sus ropas y se marchó… no quería verle, no lo soportaría

Salió de los baños de su facultad encontrándose con un silencio y tranquilidad total, dándose cuenta como todos los estudiantes de ingeniería civil se habían marchado ya, tomó su bicicleta del estacionamiento y retomó el camino a su casa como antes de que ese joven de cabellera plateada se interpusiera en su campo visual, antes de que esa cabellera plateada despertara sus más bajos y oscuros instintos.

Ya había oscurecido, la brisa nocturna le golpeaba directamente en el rostro, refrescándolo, estremeciéndole, haciéndole recordar lo vivo y muerto que se encontraba.

Miró el cielo y se percató de como aquel astro terrestre lo adornaba.

Se apreciaba por completo la circunferencia de aquel cuerpo plateado, alumbrando y otorgando vida a la oscuridad de la noche, tan hermosa y tan única, tan bella y sublime, con un brillo y maldad ocultos tras su silueta.

Era luna llena.

Apretó el manubrio entre sus manos.

Esa luna solo le recordaba a él, por culpa de ese hombre aprendió a odiar a la luna, ese hombre le dañó, lo rompió, ese hombre lo llevó a dañar a aquel chico de ojos verdes… aquel hombre era su más grande y oscuro secreto de su pasado, su mayor desdicha, la desgracia más grande de su vida, por aquel hombre odiaba las noches, aborrecía a la luna…

Maldecía y corrompía aquel joven de ojos verdes cada día que podía.

Porque ellos tres compartían algo… porque ellos tres eran acreedores de ese hermoso color plateado.

Se detuvo a dos manzanas de su casa y nuevamente miró el cielo… recordando a ese hombre que lo convirtió en lo que era ahora… ese hombre era el responsable de sus acciones.

Aun recordaba aquellas tardes que pasó a su lado, esos largos días de entrenamiento, la felicidad que su presencia le causaba… pero aún estaba el dolor de aquella noche…. Aún recordaba el sufrimiento de los días siguientes.

Recordó al joven de ojos verdes… sabía que ese joven no tenía la culpa, que él no le había hecho ningún daño, pero era su acento, su cabello, su temperamento… se parecía tanto a su antiguo maestro que descargo todo su odio y rencor acumulado en él, le hizo tanto daño a aquel joven e inexperto cuerpo como se lo hicieron a él… pero ese joven era inocente… y él Yamamoto Takeshi era culpable… culpable de haber amado…. Culpable de fijar sus ojos en alguien que ya tenía dueño, en tocar lo que jamás debió de haber profanado… y pagó el precio…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegó tarde a casa, como de costumbre su padre le preguntó dónde había estado, y como era costumbre mintió, diciendo que había tenido reunión con el equipo de beisbol.

Se preguntó cómo es que había cambiado tanto, como podía ser tan diferente a lo que era antes, a lo que aparentaba…

Subió a su habitación, tomó los planos que yacían en su cama y los acomodó sobre el restirador, mentalizando que el día de mañana tendría que madrugar para terminar con aquellas instalaciones y estudios topográficos.

Se recostó sobre el colchón, mirando el techo, recordando y reprochándose nuevamente por dejarse llevar, por caer bajo sus impulsos y deseos de venganza, por ser tan débil para dañar a aquel joven de ojos verdes…

El sueño comenzó a acariciarlo, recordándole que es humano, y el cansancio estaba pasando su factura, entre las clases, visitas de obra, el deporte y su reciente actividad sexual, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descansó, y sin pensarlo mucho… se dejó vencer.

Cerró sus ojos, disponiéndose a descansar, mientras su subconsciente le jugaba una mala broma, mientras en su memoria recordaba y revivía en sueños a aquel hombre, aquel día….

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Squalo jamás lo engañó, desde un principio le dejó en claro que tenía pareja, que aquello estaba mal, que un muchacho como él no debía fijarse en un hombre tan mayor, tan vicioso e inmoral, pero en cambio, como un ingenuo, le miró y se enamoró de su maestro.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

-Muchacho idiota… Si Xanxus se entera te matará, en el mejor de los casos-

Y como un idiota continuo besando aquellos labios, continuo tocando aquel cuerpo, se adentró en aquel ser que tuvo la cortesía de advertirle.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

-Mocoso… tienes que dejar de venir-

-¿Por qué sigues viniendo tú?-

-Porque yo perdí el miedo a morir hace mucho tiempo-

Nuevamente continuaron besándose, en la habitación de aquel hotel, dentro de aquellas 4 paredes que eran sus confidentes, el refugio de ese par de amantes.

Todo iba bien dentro de aquellas… pero fuera de estas nada estaba bien…

Ese hombre, los descubrió, como era de esperar… y como obvio… los hizo pagar…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó, estaba sudando, algo extraño en aquella noche de invierno, tomó su celular de la mesa de noche de su derecha, viendo la hora que este reflejaba en su pantalla

5:00 am.

En tres horas más iniciaba su primer clase, se levantó, encendió la luz y su portátil, necesitaba terminar aquellos planos topográficos que su maestro le había encargado.

Espero recargado en su silla a que su lluvia de archivos cargara, mientras vagaba por la galería de su celular, hasta toparse con aquel video, con la prueba de su más oscuro y penoso pecado, de su más cruda fantasía…

Esos 20 minutos de grabación captaban a la perfección el monstruo en el que se había convertido… se sentía miserable al ver aquellos ojos verdes en la cinta, como ese chico trataba de huir, de hacerle reaccionar y en cambio eso le excitaba mas…

Vergonzosamente… no se arrepentía… lamentablemente… ahora tenía una erección bajo sus pantalones al reproducir nuevamente la cinta.

Un italiano era el causante de su desgracia, y él era la desgracia de un italiano…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otra parte de la ciudad, un chico de ojos verdes caminaba, un poco ebrio, un poco roto, algo desecho.

Ya había oscurecido, hace un rato ya que el sol se había ocultado, y el apenas llegaba a casa.

Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, entrando en su pequeño departamento. Todo era oscuridad total, no encendió las luces, no quería hacerlo, simplemente se recargó en la pared más cercana y se dejó caer.

Nuevamente no había hecho nada para evitar que aquel deportista le tocara. Se había convertido en su muñeco sexual que acepta sin protestar.

Su vida era un asco.

Lleno la bañera de agua tibia, se desvistió viendo las nuevas marcas de su cuerpo y se dejó caer, sintiendo aquel fluido mojarlo por completo.

En la soledad y oscuridad… volvió a llorar.

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **.**

Gracias por leer

Lamento mucho la demora pero estaba en finales de la escuela y no me alcanzaba el tiempo, pero ya salí de vacaciones y espero actualizar cada dos semanas aproximadamente (si puedo lo hago antes)

Sin más me despido, gracias por leer y comentar

Bye bye, besos y abrazos, espero nos leamos pronto ;)

muchisimas gracias a aquellas personas que sigues esta historia o añadieron a favoritos :)

 **.**

 **ACLARACIONES DEL CAPÍTULO:**

 **.**

Bien, ya se sabe por qué Yamamoto agrede de esa manera a Gokudera, porque lo relaciona con una persona que lo lastimó en el pasado, el cual es squalo…

Si se lo preguntan… si paso algo entre Yamamoto, Squalo y Xanxus, algo que espero se narre en los siguientes capítulos.

Yamamoto es estudiante de ingeniería civil, mientras Gokudera va en último de preparatoria.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: Suerte**

 **.**

* * *

La noticia llegó hasta su salón de clases, en aquel campus los chismes volaban, de facultad a preparatoria y de ahí a las calles.

El equipo de beisbol de la facultad de Ingeniería Civil había ganado, representarían al estado en las nacionales, y si pasaban, competirían en las internacionales.

Desde que había llegado a Japón, nada le había alegrado más que aquel hecho. Eso solo significa una cosa.

Yamamoto Takeshi se marcharía

Temporalmente, pero, al menos era un descanso para él, un momento de paz. Ojalá llegaran hasta las internacionales.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-vamos, dame un poco de suerte para ganar-

Le tiraba al piso por nueva cuenta, se desasía del estorboso uniforme del menor y comenzaba a tocarle, besarle y morderle.

El chico ahogaba sus quejas mientras se mordía el labio inferior, varios salones aún estaban en clase, a pesar de que la biblioteca ya había cerrado hace unas horas.

Le desnudó por completo, le acomodó en 4 y le obligó a colocar su pecho sobre las frías baldosas, haciéndole temblar por el contacto.

Se dejaba tocar, solo pensaba, en que sería la última vez y se marcharía por un tiempo, era un pequeño sacrificio para obtener un tiempo de paz.

Sin esperar más tiempo sintió como aquel deportista se posicionaba detrás de él, escucho el cierre de los pantalones de aquel hombre y cerró los ojos esperando de nueva cuenta la intromisión del miembro ajeno, pero aquello nunca llegó…

En su lugar sintió aquellas manos masajeando su trasero, sin fuerza, sin dureza… por el contrario el contacto era suave, sutil, era casi como si le pidiera permiso, no se atrevió a hablar, mucho menos a moverse… temía que si de hacerlo, aquella inesperada delicadeza desapareciera.

Ahora podía decir que las manos de ese hombre no siempre eran frías, por el contrario que podían ser suaves, tibias, y agiles.

Ahora casi podía jurar… que ese chico era otro

-… _mmmm_ …- sin poderlo evitar… un gemido escapó de sus labios, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de una tonalidad rosada que solo significaban una cosa: placer.

-voltea… déjame ver tu rostro Hayato- habló el moreno mientras vertía lubricante en aquella cavidad, para después introducir uno de sus dígitos, abriéndose paso en aquellos músculos… si él no hubiera entrado antes en aquel joven, casi podía asegurar que ese digito suyo era el primero en profanar al joven de ojos verdes.

Avergonzado, el menor giró su rostro, permitiéndole al deportista admirarlo… ese deportista con mil culpas en su espalda se permitió mirarlo, observar esos ojos verdes acuosos por el deseo, inundados de un oscuro y silencioso placer, continuó moviendo su digito en aquel interior, arrancando suspiros del joven adolescentes, su respiración era acelerada y su rostro se encontraba sonrojado, ese chico le ponía en más de una manera.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó mientras introducía un segundo dedo en aquella cavidad, como respuesta escuchó un claro gemido escapar de aquellos labios rosas, incitándolo a seguir con su labor, pero no recibió respuesta a su cuestionamiento, al parecer el joven albino estaba más ocupado tratando de controlar esas sensaciones desconocidas en su cuerpo, ansiando una respuesta, comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos, simulando suaves penetraciones

–responde Hayato -

-…si…- apenas si fue capaz de responder esa pequeña silaba, ahora no podía callar los gemidos que salían de sus labios,

-¿quieres que continúe?-

-…no… basta- le gustaban esas caricias, no tenía caso negarlo, ansiaba que ese hombre siguiera, que le tocara e hiciera sentir lo que es el estar con alguien más… pero tampoco podía borrar el pasado, no podía olvidar el daño que ese chico le había hecho… a pesar de la erección que ahora tenía.

\- ¿no?... pero si tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa Hayato- vergonzosamente su cuerpo lo traicionaba, pidiendo más de aquel hombre, ansiando ser profanado por este nuevo Yamamoto Takeshi… porque ahora era su cuerpo el que ansiaba entregarse a él, y no era el deportista quien lo tomaba.

-Yamamoto… por favor…- el albino suplicó, esperando ser escuchado, con la última gota de cordura que le quedaba, pero al sentir el miembro ajeno rozar su entrada todo su control se fue a la mierda, en contra de sus principios, fantasmas o recuerdos, no puedo evitar rosar su trasero contra aquel hombre, buscando un mayor contacto entre ambos.

El deportista no lo soportó más y comenzó a empujar su hombría contra aquella cavidad, entrando suavemente en aquel húmedo y caliente interior.

Era estrechó, pero gracias al lubricante su miembro resbalaba con cierta facilidad, continuó hasta estar completamente dentro, ocasionando que el albino bajo de él se estremeciera, aún no se acostumbraba a tener algo de ese tamaño en su interior.

-shhh…. Tranquilo… lo disfrutaras…- susurró el futuro profesionista mientras comenzaba a embestirlo lentamente, dirigiendo sus movimientos a ese punto que sus dedos habían descubierto momentos atrás.

- _Takeshi_ …- era la primera vez que gemía aquel nombre, producto de aquella certera penetración que había dado a su próstata.

El aludido sonrió, Bingo, le tenía donde quería…. Inmerso en el placer y deseo

-te va a encantar Hayato-

Y sin perder más tiempo continuó con el vaivén, mientras sus manos traviesas comenzaban a navegar por ese pequeño cuerpo. Esa noche lo haría disfrutar, gemir, gritar su nombre y desfallecer de placer… porque era su manera de disculparse…

El albino se sentía desfallecer… esta era la primera vez en la que, de cierta manera se entregaba a alguien, era la primera vez que gemía el nombre de otra persona y tímidamente recorría con sus delgadas manos un cuerpo ajeno.

Ese chico que antes consideraba su agresor… ahora bien podía llamarlo amante…

 **.**

Le escucho gemir roncamente cuando volvió a terminar en su interior, sintió como la esencia de aquel hombre se desbordaba de entre sus piernas, mientras vergonzosamente se mezclaba con la suya propia… lo había disfrutado, le había gustado aquel inusual encuentro con el moreno, a pesar de todo el daño que le había ocasionado, esa noche logró olvidarlo… solo por esa noche, le había perdonado.

Nuevamente el moreno salió de su interior y se levantó de entre sus piernas, pero a diferencia de otras veces… hoy no había sentido dolor… solamente placer.

Estaba cansado, exhausto, como nunca lo había estado, ambos tomaron sus ropas de entre el desordenado piso y comenzaron a vestirse de nueva cuenta.

Discretamente el albino se atrevió a mirar a aquel moreno mientras se cambiaba, y se vio a si mismo observado por esos ojos miel.

-me iré mañana por la tarde al campeonato… nos vemos luego Hayato- con un puro y casto besó aquel deportista se despidió, tomó su mochila y se marchó, dejando a un confundido y cansado italiano apoyado sobre los estantes de la biblioteca.

 **.**

 **.**

-Ya se marchó… entramos en 5 minutos, prepárense…- habló uno de los miembros del equipo de beisbol cuando vio a su capitán salir de aquel edificio rumbo al estacionamiento… sin percatarse de cómo era observado y espiado por sus colegas.

 **.**

 **.**

El albino terminó de acomodar sus ropas, limpió una que otra mancha del piso que pudiese evidenciarlos y solo cuando se aseguró que todo estaba limpio, pensó en lo ocurrido hace un par de horas…

Una extraña sonrisa se posó en sus labios…

Ahora recordaba… lo que le hacía mirar los entrenamientos del equipo de beisbol cuando apenas ingresó a aquella escuela y no pudo evitar pensar… que si aquel deportista jamás le hubiese obligado… el sin duda hubiese terminado por entregarse a él…

No pudo evitar que un absurdo pensamiento se posara en su mente… la posibilidad de que quizá… solo quizá… este Yamamoto Takeshi terminaría por borrar de su memoria esos malos momentos que el mismo había forjado antes.

Pero algo evito que su mente siguiera divagando, escuchó pasos fuera del edificio, después de la puerta abrirse, y vio como todo el equipo de beisbol comenzó a entrar, uno por uno y al finalizar cerraban la puerta bajo llave, mirándole de arriba abajo, sonriéndole…

Le entró el pánico, percibió la mirada de todos sobre su cuerpo que a pesar de estar completamente vestido, le hacían sentir desnudo, trató de huir, de correr importándole una mierda que su mochila quedará olvidada en el pasillo, pero algo se lo impidió, sintió como alguien le sostenía por su cintura y le impedía su huida.

-Vamos, no te asustes niño, solo, haz lo que te digamos y seremos buenos contigo, te apuesto a que puedo hacerlo mejor que nuestro jefe… te aseguro que te encantará –

No sabía que ocurría, solo estaba seguro que tenía que salir de ahí

Uno de los miembros del equipo, comenzó a desnudarle, entre pataleos manotazos e intentos fallidos de escape por parte del menor, pero si apenas se libraba de uno de ellos era otro quien lo tomaba ahora entre sus brazos, no se las dejaría fácil… y ese fue el motivo para recibir un golpe en su abdomen, sofocándolo y dejándolo fuera de juego por unos instantes, instantes en que aquellos jóvenes terminaron de desnudarle.

De alguna manera que el no comprendió pareciera que aquellos chicos habían establecido turnos, entonces uno le tomó mientras le sentaba sobre sus piernas y comenzaba a besar aquel blanco cuello, en busca de su yugular.

Un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, sentía como aquel chico comenzaba a tocarle, algo desesperado y ansioso, no quería, deseaba que ese nipón dejara de acariciarle y que el resto parara de mirarle.

-no, no quiero- susurró débilmente tratando de detener aquellas traviesas manos que recorrían su cuerpo.

-Hey hayato, no se trata de que quieras- hablo un miembro del grupo, mientras lo veía con una sonrisa en los labios- es tu obligación complacernos, o acaso ¿eres la puta exclusiva del capitán?-

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría sobre el estudiante extranjero, escuchó las risas del resto de los presentes, y ese encuentro de hace un momento… esos placeres y orgasmos que el nipón le provocó ahora desaparecían… ahora sentía aquellas caricias tan vacías…

Sintió como el chico detrás de él comenzaba a penetrarle, que parara, por favor…

Pero eso no sucedió.

Uno a uno, los miembros del equipo de baseball jugaron con el menor, le tocaban, penetraban, le mordían y, rara vez, le besaban, mientras el resto esperaba su turno pacientemente…

Hasta que, uno de ellos se enfadó, el chico con la camisa número 7, y fue a hacerle compañía a su compañero, el de la camisa 16 dentro del menor, entrando lenta y tortuosamente arrancado un sonoro y fuerte grito por parte del menor.

Aquello le dolió como los mil infiernos, el menor sintió como ambos jugadores se movían dentro de él, sin piedad alguna, gritó, comenzó a llorar, abrazándose a los hombros de uno de sus agresores, buscando un soporte para poder aguantar.

Sin embargo, el número 23 se acercó, y le callo, haciendo que atendiera su necesitada erección con sus labios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, ni cuantos habían entrado y salido de su cuerpo, pero, al parecer ya todo había finalizado, veía como los jugadores se acomodaban sus ropas y comenzaban a marcharse satisfechos por la tan inesperada "fiesta".

Entonces, al final solo quedaban tres de ellos y el albino recostado sobre la fría y ahora no tan limpia loseta cerámica.

-oye, sostenlo, quiero dejarle un regalito-

Uno de los chicos se acercó al menor, que ya poco le importaba lo que le hicieran.

Le separó sus piernas y comenzó a introducir un " _juguete_ " dentro del italiano, ignorando el llanto de este.

-aquí está tu regalo niño, por haberte comportado tan bien-

Susurró uno de los chicos una vez término de meter aquel aparato en el trasero del extranjero.

Le ataron las manos a su espalda, lo dejaron boca abajo, con las caderas elevadas y una mordaza en la boca para evitar que gritara o pidiera ayuda.

Encendieron el aparato, vieron como el chico sometido se estremecía, le temblaban las piernas.

Gokudera lloraba, se sentía tan mal, no sabía a cuantos había "complacido" ni tampoco estaba consiente de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que todo comenzó, solo quería irse a su casa, darse una larga ducha y dormir.

Pero, sin embargo, se encontraba atado, sometido, no era capaz ni siquiera de hablar, y en sima sentía aquel aparato moverse en su interior, no quería terminar, no deseaba hacerlo, pero esa cosa estaba tocando un punto muy sensible de su anatomía.

Comenzó a tener una erección, los dos espectadores reían, pusieron el consolador al máximo nivel y se marcharon del lugar entre risas y bromas después de que el menor se corriera, dejándolo con aquel juguete entre las piernas.

-Escúchame bien chico… tienes prohibido contarle a alguien lo que pasó hoy… y cuidadito con decírselo a nuestro capitán…-

Y después de aquella amenaza, se marcharon, dejándole ahí con ese aparato entre sus piernas.

Involuntariamente, terminó… una y otra vez hasta que perdió el conocimiento por el cansancio.

Calló dormido después de un rato.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

Gracias si han llegado hasta aquí :)

En este capítulo ya hay 8059... la culpa y los remordimientos terminaron por doblegar a Yamamoto... prefiero no decir mucho, mas que en el próximo capítulo entrara un tercer personaje...

sin mas me despido

bye bye, besos y abrazos :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: Libro**

 **.**

Era sábado por la mañana, necesitaba un libro de la biblioteca para terminar su ensayo de leyes.

Salió de su casa, eran cerca de las 6 am, no había personas en las calles, la escuela estaba desierta, librándolo de las multitudes de inútiles y llorones alumnos por las finales, pero hoy no había ninguno de esos herbívoros inútiles en el campus, es decir, ¿Quién andaría caminando a las 6:30 am por la escuela en un sábado?

Todo era tan cómodo, aun no salía el fastidioso sol, las frescas ráfagas de aire golpeaban su rostro, era un clima bastante agradable por el momento, pero sin duda, alrededor de las 12 comenzaría a hacer un calor sofocante, solo esperaba que a esa hora ya se encontrara en su departamento, disfrutando del aire acondicionado, escribiendo frente al monitor su ensayo referente a los castigos tan suaves que se le impone a los criminales y la corrupción que existe entre los altos mandos de la política.

Sacó el par de llaves que tenia de la biblioteca, el director se las había regalado, ¿cómo negarle tan valiosa información a su mejor y tan intimidante alumno?

Introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura, giró, y entró a la oscura edificación, a tientas busco el apagador, encontrándolo en la columna de la izquierda, lo presiono suavemente mientras observaba como el recinto se comenzaba a iluminar.

Como disfrutaba de aquella soledad.

Se quitó el suéter y caminó directo al pasillo de leyes, sin duda ahí estaría el tomo que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, detuvo su andar, sus ojos vieron algo poco común a un par de metros, entre la estantería de aritmética y trigonometría, una mochila yacía abandonada en el piso.

Miró con más atención… un bulto cubierto por el suéter del alumnado de preparatoria

Intrigado, se acercó…

Era un chico

Corrió hasta su lado, le observó, era más que obvio lo que había sucedido, se apresuró a desatar sus manos y a retirar la mordaza, agitó un poco al joven inconsciente, tratando de despertarlo, de hacerlo reaccionar, después de un par de segundos lo logró.

El joven abrió un poco sus ojos, mostrando el color de estos:

Verde esmeralda.

Estaba vivo y lastimado, necesitaría ayuda para sacarlo de ahí, se percató de la mueca de incomodidad que él menor tenia, bajo su mirada, tratando de encontrar alguna herida seria, pero nada… entonces notó, como algo se asomaba de entre los muslos del chico.

Sin duda alguna, aún tenía algo entre las piernas, necesitaba a un médico, enfermero o cualquier persona perteneciente del sector salud, no quería lastimar al acreedor de esos ojos verdes mientras intentaba retirar aquel aparato.

-iré por ayuda, no tardo-

Pero apenas se levantó sintió unos dedos cerrarse alrededor de su tobillo, el albino desconocido le miraba suplicante, con vergüenza y temor.

-…no…- fue lo único que logró decir, sentía los músculos de su boca entumecidos, su garganta seca y estremecimientos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, estaba débil, apenas si había logrado decir aquella pequeña palabra de conformada por dos simples letras.

El estudiante de leyes entendió el mensaje, no quería que le vieran así, miró con atención al joven… le había visto antes ¿pero dónde?

Volvió a mirar la mochila que parecía ser del chico así como la sudadera que apenas le cubría momentos atrás… la insignia del colegio, con una particular alteración… tenía la insignia de otro colegio en el costado derecho.

Entonces recordó, era el alumno nuevo de preparatoria, había llegado de intercambio, claro, debió de haberse topado con él en algún lugar del campus.

El nipón, nuevamente se agachó junto al extranjero, sin saber exactamente que debía de hacer, nuevamente se sentía tan impotente, como cuando era un niño, que no había sido capaz de hacer algo para ayudar a su hermano.

Escuchó una queja del joven y como entrecerraba la mirada, algo lo incomodaba y estaba seguro que era por aquel juguete entre sus piernas, entendía que el chico no quisiera que avisara a alguien más, pero definitivamente tenía que sacar aquello de aquel lugar.

Respiró profundamente, retiró unos mechones plateados del rostro del menor para llamar su atención, le miró, tranquilo, serio y seguro, intentando de transmitir algo de confianza y seguridad en aquella joven víctima.

-Escucha, al menos, déjame ayudarte con esto- habló mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del menor, el cual simplemente se limitó a asentir, estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir o retirar el mismo aquel objeto de su cavidad.

Sintió como el nipón tomaba la base del aparato y comenzó a tirar de él, sacándolo poco a poco.

Hayato se estremeció y una queja escapó de sus labios, aquello dolía demasiado, se preguntaba cómo es que había podido dormir con eso entre sus piernas. El azabache continuo con su labor, con cuidado y paciencia, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas y el llanto, si lo dejaba así le haría más daño o podía agravar sus heridas.

Finalmente después de un par de segundos el vibrador salió, sin pensarlo el japonés lo arrojó a otro extremo de la sala. El estudiante de bachillerato por fin pudo bajar sus caderas, quedando recostado sobre la loseta cerámica color crema, su respiración al menos se había normalizado.

Decidido, el mayor se acercó y lo cargó, con el mayor cuidado que tuvo, no quería lastimarle aún más de lo que ya estaba. En silencio y sin preguntar lo llevó hasta los vestidores, cerró con seguro la puerta de estos y abrió la llave de una de las regaderas.

Mientras esperaba a que saliera el agua caliente se quitó los zapatos, calcetines y la camisa, quedando con sus pantalones y una playera blanca ligera. Tomó al menor y entró con él en la ducha, importándole poco que sus pantalones se arruinaran, tenía muchos más en casa.

Ayudó al albino a lavarse, tocando solo lo necesario, no pensaba aprovecharse de la situación como otros pudiesen haber hecho, él no era así, si bien en su adolescencia se hizo la fama de persona violenta, había aprendido a controlarse y solo desquitarse con aquellos que quebrantaran las reglas, claro, sin dejar evidencia.

Le sostenía con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro le jabonaba, le sorprendía lo ligero que era aquel chico y lo dócil del mismo, prácticamente no había escuchado ninguna palabra escapar de sus labios, parecía un juguete sin vida, una persona al borde del colapso… le recordaba a su hermano en sus últimos días.

Cuando el baño terminó, salieron de la ducha, secó al estudiante de preparatoria y lo envolvió en su chaqueta, mientras él se quitaba la playera mojada y se ponía la camisa seca encima.

No podía llevarlo cargando hasta su casa, no era un camino largo, pero sin duda seria incómodo para el chico, aparte de que no tenía con que cubrir su evidente desnudes.

-espera aquí, no te esfuerces, no tardo-

El albino miró marcharse a aquel extraño joven que le ayudaba, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la banca y se cubría con aquella enorme chaqueta, tenía frio, sueño y hambre.

 **.**

El azabache, prácticamente corrió hasta llegar a su apartamento, entró rápidamente en este, tomó unas toallas, buscó las llaves de su auto y volvió a salir.

Nunca iba a la escuela en auto, no a menos de que tuviese alguna exposición o algo para lo cual ocupara llegar impecable, fuera de esas ocasiones, le gustaba ir caminando, no estaba lejos, le resultaba un trayecto agradable.

Abrió el cancel del instituto y acercó su auto lo más que pudo a las regaderas, importándole poco ensuciar los caminamientos o dañar uno que otro arbusto, estacionándose en el cuidado y verde pasto. Entró y ahí seguía el menor, recostado en aquella fría banca.

Le terminó de secar con las toallas que había traído de su casa para volverlo a acobijar con su ya no tan seca chaqueta, nuevamente le cargo y recostó en el asiento trasero del automóvil.

-¿Dónde vives?-

No recibió respuesta

-¿y tus padres?

-mi madre murió cuando nací- silencio- mi padre debe de estar en Italia, o en cualquier otro país por alguna junta de negocios, no le resulto de mucha importancia. – respondió resignado el albino, evitando mirar aquellas orbes de color azul, en estos momentos el tapete del auto tenía toda su atención.

El azabache permaneció en silencio, analizando la situación y las pocas opciones con las que contaba…ese joven estaba completamente solo en Japón.

Encendió nuevamente el motor y se dirigió a su departamento, sin lugar a dudas le pareció que era el mejor lugar al cual llevar al albino en esos momentos.

Esa mañana había ido a la biblioteca por un libro, y había terminado de regreso a su casa con un joven desnudo en el asiento trasero de su auto.

Y sin su libro…

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 **.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

Ahora sí, después de tanto tiempo apareció Hibari... la relación entre estos no será romántica, o al menos no por ahora, será algo mas como de confianza y protección por el momento.

Por el momento me despido, estoy abierta a comentarios, sugerencias o criticas :)

bye bye, besos y abrazos :)

 **.**

RESPUESTA A:

SOLEDAD: Hola, gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho como no tienes idea :) , si lo sé…estoy haciendo sufrir a Hayato, pero igual todos aquí sufren o sufrieron… ya se revelará el pasado de Yamamoto y Xanxus, además de que Hibari también esconde algo de su infancia, como ya se denotó un poco en este cap. Sin más me despido, bye bye besos :)

ZERO59MINE: cariño, súper gracias a ti también, tus comentarios me alegran como no tienes idea, si Yamamoto está mostrando arrepentimiento… respecto a hiba, si… el descubrió y ayudó a Hayato, y no se quedará con las manos cruzadas, siempre ha estado en contra de quien quebranta las reglas… y, por esa razón es abogado xD, bien igual quise dar un motivo del por qué su obsesión con hacer pagar al resto, es por ello que estoy introduciendo a su hermano, alude (en este caso son gemelos)

AHORA SI CHICAS, ME DESPIDO BYE BYE BESOS

PD: Yamamoto también entrará en acción cuando descubra lo que su equipo hizo.


End file.
